Zaros
Zaros (dar žinomas kaip Tuštybės Viešpats, Didysis Viešpats ir Nežinomos Galios Dievas) yra dievas, kurio atvykimas į Gielinor buvo vienas iš svarbiausių įvykių Antrojo amžiaus (Second Age) pradžioje. Šiame amžiuje jis valdė didelę imperiją, besitęsiančią nuo Ice Mountain (Ledinio kalno) (rytinė Asgarnia) iki Canifis (Morytania) ir nuo Ghorrock (šiaurinė Wilderness (Laukymė)) iki Ullek toli pietuose, kur kariavo prieš Kharidian Desert (Kharidian dykumą). Nuo jo atvykimo netrukus po to, kai Guthix ‚nuėjo miegoti‘ iki žlugimo nuo Zamorak rankos, jis buvo pats galingiausias dievas Gielinor‘e tiek pagal savo asmeninę jėgą, tiek pagal įtaką. Zaros yra Ancient Magicks (Senovės burtų) bei Ancient curses (Senovės prakeiksmų) globėjas. Zaros neseniai atgavo kontaktą su savo Gielinor pasekėjais Communion Portal (Bendrystės portalo) būdu. Šiandien Saradominists ir Zamorakians Zaros laiko priešininku. Kiti, pavyzdžiui tam tikri Kharidian dykumos gyventojai ir kaikurie Mahjarrat, vis dar tebegarbina Zaros kaip savo Viešpatį. Šiuo metu nėra nurodyti jokie Zaros motyvai, išskyrus tai, kad žaidėjas gali būti jo planų dalimi tam tikru momentu ateityje. Saradominist‘ai, tokie kaip Lennissa, teigė, kad: „Blogis visada veis vis daugiau blogio ir niekad jam to nebus per daug. Tuštybės Viešpats susivienijo su šio pasaulio tamsiosiomis būtybėmis, nors puikiai žinojo, jog pagal savo prigimtį jos susitelktų prieš jo valdymą ir išnaudotų visas galimybes, kad galėtų jį išduoti.“ — Lennissa. Kai kurie Zaros pasekėjai įprasta prasme yra blogi, negailestingi, apgaulingi bei siekiantys kuo daugiau galios. Taipogi, Ancient Curses (Senovės prakeiksmai), atrodo, yra blogo (arba labai kovingo) pobūdžio: jie daro žalą kitiems bei išsemia jėgas. Nors kai kurie iškart peršoka prie išvados, jog Zaros yra blogas, tačiau įrodymai yra neaiškūs. Labiau tikėtina, jog Zaros demonų ir vampyrų armija vykdė nusikaltimus, bet nėra jokių įrašų, kad pats Zaros aukštino blogį, tačiau taip pat nėra įrašų, jog jis aukštino gėrį. Be to, net padarai, tokie kaip Pharaoh Queen (Faraonų Karalienė), niekad nebuvę ir nesantys Saradomin ar Zamorak pasekėjais, vadina Zaros ‚šlykščiu sutvėrimu‘ su kuriuo jie susidūrė labai seniai, tačiau taip gali būti dėl jo karo su Menaphite Pantheon. Zaros palikimas yra vis dar stiprus, kadangi Saradomin išsisukinėja ir nenori kalbėti apie jį; God Letters (Dievų Laiškuose) žaidėjo paklaustas apie Zaros, jis atsisakė ką nors papasakoti: „Dėl Tavo geros sveikatos, maldauju nutraukti šią temą. Nevartok daugiau šio vardo ir neapkrauk savo proto tokiom mintim.“ Zamorak be galo jo bijo, nes atgimęs Zaros būtinai keršytų savo išdavikui. Pagal Mysterious ghost (Paslaptingąjį vaiduoklį): „Kaip jau sakiau, Tuštybės Viešpats buvo labai galingas, bet ne tiek galingas, kad galėtų užvaldyti visas kitas šio pasaulio dievybes. Kad ir laimėtų kovą prieš bet kokį dievą, tačiau jį lengvai sutriuškintų bendromis pastangomis kiti.“ Tačiau su Staff of Armadyl (Armadyl lazdos) pagalba, Zaros galia būtų padidinta iki tokio laipsnio, kad jis būtų sugebėjęs įveikti visus kitus dievus; bet, dėl tam tikrų Zamorak ir Saradomin pasekėjų įsikišimo, jam nepavyko gauti šio artefakto. Žymūs Zaros pasekėjai yra Mahjarrat Akthanakos, Azzanadra, Jhallan, Sliske ir Wahisietel. Tradiciškai vampyrai, dragon riders (drakonų jojėjai) ir Gielinor demonai buvo susivieniję su Zaros, bet dauguma, jei ne visi, tapo ištikimi Zamorak‘ui, kai šis kartą nugalėjo Zaros. thumb|Zaros simbolis ant [[Ancient staff (Senovinės lazdos)]] Istorija Nors Zaros užkariavimai Antrojo amžiaus metu buvo neįtikėtinai gerai dokumentuoti, kaip aprašyta Twice Burnt (Dukart Nudegęs) folklore, tačiau labai mažai tekstų ar nuorodų apie jį išliko iki šių dienų. Taip daugiausia atsitiko dėl to, kad keli veiklūs dievai bendromis pastangomis Trečiojo amžiaus metu sunaikino visas žinias apie Zaros Gielinor‘e. Tarp kitko, tik nuorodų likučiai apie jo galią ir veiklą buvo sugrąžinti iš patikimų šaltinių, bet dar mažiau žinoma apie jo sritį bei ketinimus, kurie išlieka gan didele mįsle. Antrasis amžius thumb|200px|left|Dievų imperijos Antrąjame amžiuje Zaros atvyko į Gielinor po to, kai Guthix žengė į savo pirmąjį miegą, todėl tikėtina, kad Guthix mažai ką žino apie Zaros. Po atvykimo, Zaros įtikino Mahjarrat - galingą, beveik nemirtingą rasę, prisidėti prie jo pajėgų. Mahjarrat anksčiau tarnavo Icthlarin‘ui, vienam iš Menaphite Pantheon pagrindinių dievų. Su Mahjarrat pagalba Zaros užkariavo daug dabartinės Kharidian Desert (Kharidian dykumos) teritorijų ir įgijo daug pasekėjų. Tada jis persikėlė į šiaurę užkariauti Misthalin, Asgarnia ir viską, kas dabar yra Wilderness (Laukymė), kuri tuo metu buvo derlinga lyguma. Jis įkūrė kelis miestus, iš kurių Senntisten tapo imperijos sostine. Ši imperija žlugo, kai Zaros išdavė ir ištrėmė jo svarbiausias generolas Zamorak. Išdavystė Zamorak - Mahjarrat generolas Zaros tarnyboje, norėjo nuversti Zaros nuo sosto bei pasiglemžti jo didžiulės imperijos valdymą, taip pat tapti Mahjarrat rasės vadu. Atsitiktinai gavęs Staff of Armadyl (Armadyl lazdą), nusprendė veikti. Su artimais Mahjarrat pasekėjais Hazeel ir Zemouregal, taip pat vampyru Lord Drakan bei kitais, jis suplanavo Zaros žlugimą. Kol jo sąjungininkai nukreipė dėmesį ir kovojo su Zaros asmens sargybiniais, Zamorak tuo tarpu susirėmė su savo senjoru. Armadyl lazda Valdez, Saradominist‘as tyrinėtojas, atrado Armadyl lazdą. Jis suprato, jog šis nepaprastai galingas ginklas neturėtų patekti į blogas rankas. Tačiau vagis, vardu Rennard, sutikęs Valdez‘ą sumušė jį iki sąmonės netekimo ir pavogė Lazdą. Jis ketino parduoti ją Zaros‘ui. Vietoj to, Zaros pasiuntinys Kharrim įteikė ją Zamorak‘ui, kuris tuomet dar buvo mirtingasis. Lennissa, Saradomin šnipė, sužinojo apie šį sandėrį ir informavo savo viršenybę Saradomin magą Dhalak. Dhalak turėjo perduoti šią informaciją pačiam Saradomin, bet, vietoj to, užkerėjo Lazdą, kad Zaros negalėtų jos aptikti. Jis tikėjosi, kad Zaros, tuo metu didžiausias Saradomin priešas, bus nugalėtas. Pralaimėjimas thumb|[[Ghorrock; paskutinė išlikusi nepaliesta Zaros tvirtovė]] Zamorak, kartu su savo ištikimais pasekėjais - vampyrais, demonais, žmogumi, vardu Viggora ir didele dalimi Mahjarrat, užpuolė Zaros jo sosto salėje. Kai Zamorak pasekėjai išblaškė sargybinius, Zamorak susikovė su Zaros ir sugebėjo įsmeigti jam į nugarą Armadyl lazdą. Tai Zaros susilpnino, bet jis vistiek atrodė daug galingesnis už Zamorak. Su Lazda, vis dar įbesta jam į nugarą, jis griebė Zamorak už gerklės ir pakėlė jį į orą. Zamorak būtų buvęs nužudytas, bet kažkodėl Zaros suklupo ir virto ant nugaros. Armadyl lazda perdūrė Zamorak‘ą nepalikusi Zaros kūno. Netikėtai, Lazda suveikė kaip perdavimo kanalas ir perkėlė kažkiek Zaros dieviškosios galios Zamorak‘ui. Už dievo ”nužudymą“, Zamorak buvo ištremtas iš Gielinor. Tačiau, anot informacijos While Guthix Sleeps (Kol Guthix Miega) quest‘e, jis kažkaip gavo Stone of Jas (Jas Akmenį) ir grįžo į Gielinor jau tapęs dievu. Grįžus Zamorak, dauguma Zaros pasekėjų apleido savo pirminį dievą ir susivienijo su Zamorak, tačiau buvo ir išimčių: tvirtovė-miestas Padewwa bei didinga Zaros imperijos sostinė Senntisten Zaros‘ui liko ištikimi. „Tuštybės Viešpats buvo galingas dievas, stipresnis nei betkuris kitas tuo metu nemiegantis, galbūt net toks stiprus, kaip ir Guthix, tačiau Zamorak buvo tik mirtingasis: toks pat, kaip ir kiti Mahjarrat kariai, su tokia pat galia bei, galiausiai, vis dėlto mirtingasis. Bet, jei Tu būtum matęs jį kovojant, toli gražu nebūtum pamanęs, jog jis ”paprastas“. Jis pats buvo karas! Smūgių krušą vieną po kitos jis leido Tuštybės Viešpačiui, kad net drebėjo pilies sienos nuo jų galios, bet Tuštybės Viešpats nepasidavė! Net su dievo ginklu, įbestu į jo nugarą, jis kovojo ir su kiekvienu smūgiu mūsų pergalė atrodė vis mažiau ir mažiau tikėtina...“ — Viggora Pasekmės Zaros pranyko iš Gielinor, o Zamorak, atrodo, tapo daug realesnis. Tačiau, kol jis buvo ištremtas, Zaros prakeikė visus, kurie dalyvavo sukilime. Prakeiksmas privertė juos amžinai klajoti po Gielinor vaiduoklių būsenoje. Šie šeši žmonės buvo paveikti prakeiksmo: *'Valdez', Saradominist‘as tyrinėtojas. *'Rennard', vagis, iš pažiūros esantis Zaros pasekėjas. *'Kharrim', Zamorak pasiuntinys. *'Lennissa', Saradominst‘ė šnipė. *'Dhalak', Lennissa bosas. *'Viggora', Zamorak karys. Zamorak‘ą taip pat paveikė Zaros prakeiksmas, bet dėl to, jog virto dievu, jis nemirė. Keletas kitų, atrodo, liko taip pat nuo prakeiksmo nenukentėję. Viggora mano, kad visi kiti Zamorak pasekėjai buvo magiški, todėl prakeiksmas prieš juos buvo mažiau veiksmingas. Likę Zaros pasekėjai buvo aktyviai medžiojami tiek Saradomin‘o, tiek Zamorak‘o pasekėjų. Tačiau Zamorak netrukus atsisuko prieš Saradomin ir kitus dievus, taip pradėdamas God Wars (Dievų Karus). Net per Dievų Karus, kai Zamorak kovojo su kitais dievais, jis kartais sujungdavo jėgas su Saradomin, kad nukautų paskutinius Zaros pasekėjus. Prieš Trečiojo amžiaus (Third Age) Dievų Karus, kaikurie Saradominist‘ai bandė ištrinti Zaros atminimą Gielinor‘e. Saradominist‘ai užrakino grupę Zarosians, tarp jų ir Nex, požemyje, esančiame netoli dabartinio God Wars Dungeon (Dievų Karų Požemio). Sugrįžimas thumb|left|Zaros Senntisten Šventykloje Viename Q&A su trimis moderatoriais (Mod MMG, Mod Roderick ir Paul Gower) buvo užsiminta, kad Zaros netrukus grįš. Apie tai taip pat užsiminė daug metų atgal Chaos Elemental su fraze ”bizzare borron swell“, o tai yra anagrama iš ”Zaros will be reborn“ (”Zaros atgims“). Per The Temple at Senntisten (Senntisten Šventyklą), žaidėjas surenka tris daiktus Dr Nabanik‘ui (Azzanadra), kad galėtų susisiekti su Zaros. Tai sukuria ryšį tarp šventyklos ir vietovės, kurioje įsikūręs Zaros bei leidžia šnekėtis. Šis ryšys yra tik pradžia viso to, kas gali nutikti visiškai atgimus Zaros‘ui, kaip rodoma cutscene (epizode). Epizodas rodo Dark mage (Tamsiojo mago) portalą, pradedantį šėlti (vos nesunaikinantį visatos, kaip aiškina magas), bet, laimei, jis sugeba portalą sukontroliuoti. Epizodas taip pat parodo žemės drebėjimą, kuris sukelia įtrūkimus Zamorak statulai prie Chaos Temple (Chaoso šventyklos). Monks of Zamorak (Zamorak‘o vienuoliai) yra įsiutę ir įtaria, kad tai Saradominists kaltė. Ši galios apraiška, atrodo, pažeidė Edicts of Guthix (Guthix Įsakymus), kuri draudžia visiems kitiems dievams tiesiogai kištis į Gielinor (tik dievų pasekėjai gali veikti savo dievų vardu). Jeigu tai iš tiesų buvo pažeidimas, nėra žinoma, ar Zaros tyčia pažeidė Įstatymus, kadangi jie paskelbti tik po God Wars (Dievų Karų) - ilgai po to, kada jis dingo iš Gielinor pasaulio. Yra tikimybė, kad Įstatymai Zaros‘ui neturi įtakos, nes jis tuo metu nebuvo Gielinor‘e, kai jie buvo išleisti. Taip pat, 25-ąjame God Letter (Dievo Laiške), Guthix pareiškė, kad jis nieko nežino apie Zaros. Taipogi, įvygdžius The Temple at Senntisten (Senntisten Šventyklą) ir papasakojus Juna‘i istoriją, ji kalba apie Zaros sugrįžimą kaip žingsnį link pusiausvyros. Visa tai didina tikimybę, kad Zaros yra neribojamas Įstatymų. 2011 m. rugsėjo 14-osios D.U.K., skirtiems Ritual of the Mahjarrat (Mahjarrat Ritualui), Paul teigia, kad: „Yra daug kitų apdovanojimų, kuriuos aš skyriau šiam quest‘ui. Nors jis užbaigia kaikuriuos siužetus, kaip antai Ritualus, Lucien ir Arrav, jis neužbaigė Zaros istorijos. Faktas tas, jog Zaros dalyvavimas šiame quest‘e buvo minimalus, todėl aš nemanau, kad gauti atlygį iš jo šiuo metu reiktų tikėtis.“ Tai reiškia, jog Zaros gali būti sutinkamas vėlesniuose quest‘uose. thumb|''„Azzanadra... Ar aš radau savo tikintįjį?“'' Religija Zaros simbolis yra apskritimas, supantis kryžių, bei yra randamas Digsite (Kasinėjimų vietoje) ant Ancient talisman (Senovinio talismano), Ancient staff (Senovinės lazdos), naujų ‚Ancient‘ (‚Senovinių‘) clue scroll rewards (užuominos ritinėlio atlygių) (dragonhide, runite šarvų, vestments (bažnytinės aprangos) ir t.t.) bei ant Glarial's tomb (Glarial kapo) Waterfall (Krioklio) quest‘e. Zaros spalva, atrodo, yra violetinė arba juoda, nors šviesiai geltona ir šviesiai mėlyna spalvos dominuoja rekonstruotoje Senntisten šventykloje. Iš pradžių Zaros buvo garbinamas nežinomos imperijos šiaurės rytų RuneScape (Wilderness (Laukymėje)), tačiau šitą imperiją nuniokojo Zamorak ir Saradomin. Dauguma Zarosian religijos pėdsakų, pavyzdžiui altorių ir šventyklų, buvo sunaikinta Saradomin‘o ir Zamorak‘o, bet yra likę du žinomi altoriai: vienas po Digsite (Kasinėjimų vieta), o kitas Azzanadra piramidėje. Senovės burtų knygoje keturi teleportai nukelia į sunaikintus Zarosian garbinimo centrus Laukymėje: Carrallangar, Ghorrock, Annakarl ir Dareeyak. Kiti teleportai - Ice Mountain (Ledo kalnas) (Lassar), Canifis smuklė (Kharyrll) ir Edgeville (Paddewwa) buvo svarbios karinės bei gynybinės tvirtovės. Digsite (Kasinėjimo vieta) yra nurodyta senuoju jos vardu Senntisten. Zaros tikriausiai kartą sutarė su Scabaras. Player-Owned House (Žaidėjui priklausančiame name) kalbant su Kalphite Queen (Kalphites Karalienės) galva, ji kartais pasako: „Mes ištikimai laukiame Zaros sugrįžimo“. Tai yra keista, nes Kalphites tariamai yra Scabaras‘o pasekėjai - pavyzdžiui Keris durklas suveikia prieš Kalphites. Taip pat retkarčiais sakoma, jog Kalphites gimė iš Scabaras kraujo. Visa tai priverčia manyti, kad Kalphites yra tiek Zaros, tiek ir Scabaras pasekėjai. Kaikurie gravestones (antkapiai) taip pat rodo Zarosian simbolį ant savo viršaus. Paspaudus ant antkapio, atsiranda užrašas: „_______, Nežinomos Galios tarnas, žuvęs šioje vietoje.“ Kaikurie antkapiai, randami Yanille Agility Dungeon (Yanille Vikrumo požemyje) ir netoli įėjimo į Mind altar (Proto altorių), taip pat turi Zaros Senovinį simbolį; kodėl jie yra tokiose vietose - nėra žinoma, bet yra įmanoma, jog ten yra palaidoti Zaros pasekėjai. Dėl apgalvotų pastangų iš Jagex pusės, mažai žinoma apie Zaros tikruosius mokymus. Zarosian religija intensyviai naudoja lotynų kalbą, pavyzdžiui, Nex ir keturių jos burtininkų vardai yra lotyniški, Ancient Hymnal (Senovės Giesmynas) apima giesmes lotynų kalba bei God Wars Dungeon (Dievų Karų Požemio) Zarosian kalėjime yra lotyniškas užrašas. Sritis Apie Zaros sritį RuneScape bendruomenė dažnai diskutuoja. Kalbant apie ją, susidaro didelė painiava, kadangi net žaidėjai, laikantys save Zaros pasekėjais, yra suskilę į kelias šakas: vieni mano, kad jis yra blogietis, antri - kad gerietis, dar kaikurie tiki, jog jis nei tas, nei tas. Kita teorija aiškina, kad Zaros sritis yra ta pati, kaip ir Zamorak‘o, nes pastarojo galia kilusi iš Zaros (žr. straipsnius aukščiau). Tai taip pat patvirtina jo god book (dievo knygos) examine (ištyrinėjimo) tekstas „The unholy book of a forgotten god.“ („Nešventinta užmiršto dievo knyga.“) Taip yra dėl to, jog iš dalies Jagex sąmoningai apgalvoja aiškumo trūkumą apie Zaros, bei įrodymai, randami žaidime, dažnai prieštarauja vieni kitiems. Pavyzdys įrodymo, kad Zaros yra neutralus: Saradomin‘o, Armadyl‘o ir Guthix‘o Blessed d'hide armours (Pašventinti drakono odos šarvai) turi išlenktus ragus, o Zamorak‘o, Bandos‘o ir Zaros‘o - tiesius; kita vertus, Saradomin‘o, Guthix‘o, Armadyl‘o ir taipogi Zaros‘o Rune god armours (Dieviški Rune šarvai) yra su sparnais, kai Zamorak‘o ir Bandos‘o yra su ragais. Tačiau tokiu atveju vertėtų paminėti, kad šiuo metu nėra įtikinamų įrodymų ar Zaros yra geras, ar blogas. Be to, kiti dievai nėra apibūdinami kaip ‚geri ar blogi‘: srities klausimas yra apie kažką kitą. Pvz.: Zamorak‘o sritis yra ‚chaosas‘, bet Saradominists jį dažnai apibūdina kaip blogį. Panašiai ir Bandos laiko Guthix‘ą blogu. Šitaip galima prieti prie išvados, kad gėris ir blogis yra ne sritis, o tiesiog srities suvokimas bei išaiškinimas. thumb|''„Tas šlykštus sutvėrimas Zaros bei jo pakalikai. Vis kažką planuojantys tamsiosiose [[Morytania žemėse. Per savo valdymą, mes laikinai sutriuškinome jį su Rūsčiųjų Teisėjų pagalba. Icthlarin buvo giriamas dėl savo stiprumo ir ...“'']] Pasekėjai thumb|left|[[Azzanadra - vienas iš keleto Mahjarrat, vis dar ištikimų Zaros‘ui]] Grupės ir rasės *Desert bandits (Dykumos banditai) - ši grupė taip pat gerbia Azzanadra, nes mano, kad jis sugrąžins Zaros. *Tam tikri Mahjarrat, neįskaitant tų, kurie jį išdavė (pvz. Zamorak, Lucien, Bilrach ir Zemouregal). *Galimai Kalphites. *Turbūt kaikurie Mort'ton gyventojai praeityje - kapai Shade Catacombs (Šešėlių Katakombose) turi antkapius su Zaros simboliu. Be to, Mort'ton keliai sudaro maždaug panašų Zaros simbolį. *Galbūt dalis beždžionių Ape Atoll (Beždžionių Atole) - Zaros simbolį galima rasti ant kaikurių antkapių. *Blood reavers (Kraujo plėšikai). *Ancient mages (Senovės magai), Ancient rangers (Senovės lankininkai) ir Ancient warriors (Senovės kariai). *Galbūt Waterfiends (Piktosios vandens dvasios) ir Pyrefiends (Piktosios laužo dvasios), nes jos būna Ghorrock tvirtovėje vygdant The Temple at Senntisten (Senntisten Šventyklos) quest‘ą bei žaidime „Armies of Gielinor“. *Buvo patvirtinta folklore Twice Burnt (Dukart Nudegęs), kad rasė, pavadinimu Auspah, Second Age (Antrąjame amžiuje) buvo ištikima Zaros‘ui. Žymūs asmenys *Ali the Wise (Išmintingasis Ali) - žr. Wahisietel *Azzanadra - galingas Mahjarrat, bandantis atgaivinti Zaros. Dalyvauja quest‘uose Desert Treasure (Dykumos Turtai), The Temple at Senntisten (Senntisten Šventykla) ir Ritual of the Mahjarrat (Mahjarrat Ritualas). *Char - Auspah, susidėjusi su Zaros. *Eblis - Kharidian Desert Bandit Camp (Banditų Stovyklos Kharidian dykumoje) banditas. Dalyvauja Dykumos Turtų quest‘e. *Sliske - vienas iš galingesnių Mahjarrat, gyvenantis Morytania ir valdantis Barrows Brothers (Barrows Brolius). *Jhallan - taikus Mahjarrat, dalyvaujantis quest‘e The Tale of the Muspah (Pasakojimas apie Muspah). Mirė Mahjarrat Rituale. *Akthanakos - Mahjarrat su kupranugario galva, kuris su Enakhra yra priešai. Dalyvauja Enakhra's Lament (Enakhra Verksmo) quest‘e. *Wahisietel - išmintingas Mahjarrat, glaudžiai bendradarbiaujantis su Azzanadra, persirengęs Ali the Wise (Išmintinguoju Ali). Jis atskleidžia savo tikrąją tapatybę Mahjarrat Rituale. *Galbūt Glarial - senovės Elven (Elfų) karalienė. Jos kapo viduje, netoli Baxtorian Falls (Baxtorian Krioklių), randamas Zaros simbolis. *Nex - paskutinės Zarosian armijos lyderė. *Fumus - Nex asmens sargybinis bei dūmų (smoke) magas. *Umbra - Nex asmens sargybinis bei šešėlių (shadow) magas. *Cruor - Nex asmens sargybinis bei kraujo (blood) magas. *Glacies - Nex asmens sargybinis bei ledo (ice) magas. Žaidėjai Be jo NPC pasekėjų, Zaros turi daug pasekėjų tarp žaidėjų. Zaros buvo įvertintas kaip trečias pagal populiarumą dievas ‚Jagex's Odd God‘ apklausoje, atsiliekantis nuo Saradomin vos 113 balsų. Tarp members (narių) Zaros tapo antras, nugalėdamas Saradomin‘ą beveik 900 balsų. Abiem atvejais, Guthix buvo populiariausias. Bob the Cat Buvo manoma, kad dėl tam tikro dialogo Bob the Jagex Cat yra Zaros. Tačiau nėra jokių rimtų įrodymų tai paremti. Tail of Two Cats (Dviejų Kačių Uodegos) quest‘e žaidėjai sužino, kad Bob yra arba buvo Robert the Strong (Robert Stiprusis). Robert Stiprusis gyveno Fourth Age (Ketvirtąjame amžiuje). Jei žaidėjas, turintis savo katę šalia besekančią, pašnekina Bob‘ą, jis pasiūlys žaidėjo katei prisijungti prie jo ir sunaikinti Zamorak. Be to, žaidėjui kalbant Catherby su Bob‘u apie tai, ar katės yra sukurtos Guthix‘o, jis atsako: „Na, aš tikrai nelabai tuo tikiu, nes žinau, kad esu Zar-... erm, na, ne, aš erm, miau?“ Pilnas žodis galėtų būti ”Zarosian“, kuris būtų taikomas jo tikėjimui, o ne tapatybei. Įvygdžius The Temple at Senntisten (Senntisten Šventyklą), Dr Nabanik (Azzanadra) Jums pasakys, kad netikėtumėte kalbančia kate ir teigia, kad Bob nėra Zaros. Susiję Quests *The Dig Site (Kasinėjimo Vieta) *Desert Treasure (Dykumos Turtai) *The Temple at Senntisten (Senntisten Šventykla) Susiję daiktai *Ancient staff (Senovinė lazda) *Ancient talisman (Senovinis talismanas) *Relic (Liekana) *Stone tablet (Akmeninė lentelė) *Ancient Hymnal (Senovės Giesmynas) *Blood diamond (Kraujo deimantas) *Ice diamond (Ledo deimantas) *Shadow diamond (Šešėlių deimantas) *Smoke diamond (Dūmų deimantas) *Ancient Blessed Dragonhide Armour (Senovinė pašventinta drakono odos šarvuotė) *Ancient coif (Senovinė kepuraitė) *Ancient body (Senovinė liemenė) *Ancient chaps (Senoviniai ledžingai) *Ancient platebody *Ancient platelegs *Ancient full helm *Ancient plateskirt *Ancient kiteshield *Ancient crozier *Ancient mitre (Senovinė mitra) *Ancient stole (Senovinė stula) *Ancient robe (top) (Senovinis drabužis (viršus)) *Ancient robe (legs) (Senovinis drabužis (kojos)) *Ancient cloak (Senovinis apsiaustas) *Ancient book (Senovinė knyga) *Ancient page 1 (Senovinis puslapis 1) *Ancient page 2 (Senovinis puslapis 2) *Ancient page 3 (Senovinis puslapis 3) *Ancient page 4 (Senovinis puslapis 4) *Zaryte bow (Zaryte lankas) *Ancient Ceremonial robes (Senoviniai iškilmingi rūbai) *Torva armour (Torva šarvuotė) *Pernix armour (Pernix šarvuotė) *Virtus armour (Virtus šarvuotė) en:Zaros nl:Zaros fi:Zaros Kategorija:Dievai